Don't Let Go
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Oneshot InuKag. My first one! Remember when Inuyasha fell asleep at Kagome’s in Gap Between The Ages? What happened after that? Well, here’s your answer!


Don't Let Go

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: E

Summary: One-shot InuKag. My first one! Remember when Inuyasha fell asleep at Kagome's in Gap Between The Ages? What happened after that? Well, here's your answer!

Warnings and Disclaimer: This is my first Inuyasha fic, please go easy on me! I don't own Inuyasha, though I may cry and beg. (sighs) Well, enjoy!

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Kagome looked behind her. Inuyasha was still sitting there, watching her silently.

"What?" he said abruptly. "I'm staying quiet."

Kagome sighed and looked back to her book. 'Yea, but it's still hard to study with you staring at me like that.'

Inuyasha closed his eyes again. "Get back to your studies. I'm not going anywhere."

Kagome shook her head lightly and continued to study. The test was going to be killer if she didn't cram as much as she could into her head. After a little while she dared to look behind her again. Inuyasha was still there, but with one difference. He was lying on his side on her bed, sound asleep. Kagome rose from her chair. 'Great, now where am I going to sleep?' She watched his face, a small smile creeping onto her face. 'I've never seen him look so peaceful.' With a sigh she knelt beside her bed, keeping her eyes on Inuyasha's sleeping face. 'I'll leave him be. He probably needs sleep more than any of us do.' She leaned against her bed, closing her eyes. It was going to be a long night.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

2 hours later

Kagome woke up slowly, feeling slightly sore from sleeping in her strange position on the floor. A whimper echoed through the room and she looked to her bed to see Inuyasha's back. She stood, concern showing on her face. Inuyasha had turned over during the night, and he was shaking and whimpering in his sleep.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, climbing onto her bed. A whine was her only answer. She looked at his face, shocked to see his features in a grimace of fear, his inu ears flat against his hair. 'He's having a nightmare.' Kagome realized, frowning and reaching out to the sleeping hanyou. One hand gently ran over his silver hair, back over his flat ears in a gentle caress. She continued to pet his ears gently, not really knowing why she was doing it. Surprisingly enough Inuyasha's face softened and he slept peacefully.

'Hm.' Kagome thought. 'Wonder what he was dreaming about that would make him act like that.' Tiredness began to wash over her again and she lay down on the bed. 'There's enough room for both of us. Besides, I want to be here in case he has another nightmare.' With that thought she drifted off to sleep, curled up on the opposite side of the bed from Inuyasha's sleeping form.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

1 hour later, Inuyasha's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, yawning as I pulled myself from sleep. I blinked, then my eyes widened. All I could see was black, and it was terribly confusing. The scent in my nose calmed me though. The familiar scent of Kagome floated around me, wrapping me in a warm cocoon. I suddenly realized the black in front of my eyes was hair, Kagome's hair. I felt the warmth rising to my cheeks as I noticed that she was tucked up to my chest, sleeping peacefully.

'What the hell is she doing here!' I thought frantically, starting to push myself away. Something stopped me however. 'Maybe….' I slowly moved closer to her, putting one arm around her slender waist. 'Even if it does earn me a 'sit', it'll be worth it…..' Sleep came to take me once more and I slipped into blackness, the scent and feel of Kagome bringing emotions I welcomed with open arms.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Kagome's POV

It was so warm. I didn't want to wake up, but I couldn't help it. Something was bothering me and I had to fix it. I opened my eyes to see a wash of silver; Inuyasha's hair. I felt something around my waist, and then a blush rose to my cheeks. I was tucked against Inuyasha's chest, and his right arm was draped over my waist. I then located the thing that had woken me, a gentle vibration beneath my head and a rumbling sound.

'Is Inuyasha, purring?' I thought, looking up to his face. He was still sleeping, a look of complete content on his face. The rumbling originated in his chest, as did the vibration. It was more of a growling, but it was a comforting sound nonetheless, and I smiled. One inu ear twitched as he shifted slightly, and then settled back into sleep. I sighed happily, settling myself back into his embrace. Even if he did kill me for it in the morning, it would be worth it…..

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Morning, Normal POV

Two people slept peacefully in the morning light, wrapped up in dreams of love and each other. One stirred, and then settled back into the warm embrace of the other. A rumbling sound still echoed in the room, and small smiles were on the faces of both. Again one stirred, but this time opened golden eyes to the sun's rays. The rumbling came to an abrupt end as the hanyou gently extracted himself from the embrace of the sleeping girl. She sighed in her sleep, moving into a comfortable position.

'Oh Kagome,' Inuyasha thought, one clawed hand going out to gently brush the raven hair from her closed eyes. He moved away, going to the window. It was early yet; there was still time for her to sleep before she had to go to school. He stared out at the scenery, comforted by Kagome's gentle breaths. Rustling sound in his inu ears and he turned to see her moving, eyes fluttering.

She sat up, yawning and stretching. "Inuyasha?"

"Hm?" said dog-demon replied. Kagome stood and went to his side, looking out the window with him. "What is it Kagome?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly. 'Should I ask if he remembers?' she thought, hardly daring to believe that the night before had not been a dream.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"Do you remember?" it was so soft that it was hardly a breath, but Inuyasha's sensitive ears caught the question anyway.

"What Kagome? Remember what?" he asked, though he had a hunch he knew exactly what the miko was talking about.

"Last night," she whispered. "Was any of that real?"

Inuyasha's ears went back slightly. "Um,"

Kagome looked up at him, brown eyes sparkling. Inuyasha was taken aback at the hope in her eyes and she watched him, meeting his own golden eyes in a piercing gaze. "Because if it was, I don't mind."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You don't?"

Kagome smiled. "It was real! It wasn't a dream!" She flung herself at Inuyasha, and the startled hanyou caught her. "I'm so glad, I was so afraid I would wake up and it would all just be a dream…." She suddenly stopped, realizing what she had just said. "Um, what I meant was…."

Inuyasha grinned. "That's what you really meant Kagome, I know." He looked up, eyes thoughtful. "I'm glad it wasn't a dream too."

Kagome was shocked. "What? You really didn't mind?" Inuyasha shook his head, smiling at her again. "Okay then, but I have one question for you. Were you purring?"

"P-purring?" Inuyasha stuttered. "Don't be silly, dogs can't purr. I'm not a cat."

Kagome grinned wickedly, realizing that she'd hit a soft spot. "Really now? It sounded like a purr to me."

Inuyasha put up his hands, shaking his head. "It wasn't, I swear!"

Kagome nodded. "Uh huh, sure. Now come here you big softie, I knew you were never quite as a jerk as you seemed like."

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

With that Kagome leaned up and pressed her lips against Inuyasha's, wrapping her arms around the hanyou's neck. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and then closed as he slowly began to respond to her. Kagome pulled back and settled her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, sighing in content.

"I'm not a softie." Inuyasha murmured.

"Are too." Kagome replied, smiling into his fire-rat. "Don't you try to tell me otherwise." She moved away, grinning up at him. "Now I need to get ready for school, but I don't want to hear anything about you being out and around while I'm there or you're in trouble mister."

Inuyasha's ears went back in mock fear. "Oh, I tremble at your might."

Kagome grinned wickedly. "You better, or I'll have to bring up a certain word that you don't like."

This time the white inu ears were back in real fear. "No, please don't. I hate it when you do that."

Kagome laughed as she exited the room. "I know, that's why I do it. You're so cute when you're mad."

Inuyasha blushed. "Be quiet wench."

Kagome turned, her eyes angry. "Inuyasha, SIT!"

A thud echoed through the house, and the morning was kicked off in the perfect way for a miko and her hanyou, though with a new perk to things.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Please review, I would greatly appreciate it. Go easy on me; it's my first Inuyasha ficcie. Thanks for reading!


End file.
